An accelerator includes hardware to assist a processor to perform certain functions. The accelerator can perform a dedicated function faster than software running on a more general-purpose central processing unit (CPU), because the accelerator may be designed for computationally intensive tasks. Example accelerators can include digital signal processors (DSPs). For example, an accelerator can include one or more DSP blocks that receive and process data from a memory unit outside the accelerator, and then output the processed data to the memory unit outside the accelerator. When the data volume is high, memory access attempts outside a DSP block can be inefficient, and even be missed. In this way, task execution can stall and subsequent instructions may be prevented within the DSP block.